


The Spartan Way

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Category: God of War
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Norse Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: Atreus' 16th birthday is fast approaching. Unknown to Kratos, a change that will forever affect the both of them approaches as well.Kratos had hoped that Atreus would never suffer under the Spartan way, but history always finds a way to repeat itself, and not always in a bad way.Author's note: I highly recommend listening to the GoW soundtrack while reading this. I did so while writing and rereading and I cried





	1. Fresh Fallen Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get all pissy at me for this. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you're sticking around thank you for taking time to read this and I hope you enjoy.

Atreus bounds across the snow, feet sliding on the ice as he whoops and throws his arms out to balance himself. Snowflakes fall in the air around him, landing on his equally pale and fair skin. He looks mostly the same now, after about three years between their return home and the day it is now, which is in fact close to the boy's 16th birthday. His hair is longer on the top now, curving down against his forehead and sticking up in the air, the auburn colors shinning against the winter background. He kept the short sides though, maintaining that form of consistency. He had grown, not an incredible amount, but his head was level Kratos' chest now, though he had yet to build his father's muscles that he'd always admired. His body was thin, lithe, just as it always had been. He was growing into a handsome and fine young man, Kratos could not deny that. 

"I reckon he's the only boy in the Nine Realms who can play amidst the Fimbulwinter with a smile on his face." Mimir's voice pulls Kratos from the heavy gaze he'd kept on Atreus for the past.. however long. It seems the God had gotten distracted while cutting wood for the fire. "Then again he's also the only one of his kind, too." The head adds on, Kratos humming in agreement as he swings the Leviathan axe down and glides through the log like butter. "You know what that means, right?"

"You talk too much." Kratos says with his gruff voice, cutting another log in half. 

"Brother, I'm serious. We ought to talk about this. Even though I know talking isn't always your strong suit." This makes Kratos straighten, lowering the axe and glancing out of the corner of his eye to make sure Atreus was not listening in. But the boy is running after a fox while laughing, the creature turning to chase after him through the snow. The sight makes Kratos chest warm and tighten in a way he's grown accustomed to when seeing Atreus. 

"Talk about what? His nature? We have learned of this already." Kratos moves to swing again, Mimir speaking with his glowing eyes on the God. 

"Of what people will do because of his nature." Kratos stops mid swing once more, turning his head and sticking the axe into the wood. 

"Continue." He grumbles, eyes resting on the head which sits atop a tree stump besides Kratos. 

"You and I have both seen how things fair when traveling into the nearest town. The boy has an aura, an air to him. People are drawn to him, they always will be. Being one of the last Giants alive and son of Faye, he is extra special. And you know as well as I that those attracted by that special aura will not always be favorable in character." Kratos nodded.

"Yes, that is why I teach him to defend himself. And why I protect him-" "I don't think you'll be able to protect him from this, brother-" Kratos growls at that, hand tightening on the handle of the axe as his muscles tense. "I will protect him from anything." Kratos insists with a voice strong enough to shake the mountains. Mimir winces and sighs. 

"Even from being a teenage lad?" He asks, making the father falter.

"What? I don't understand."

"He's turning 16 in a few days, brother. And I'm sure the you saw him staring at the farm boys the last we went in for supplies." These words make Kratos steel. Yes, he had seen the way Atreus' crystalline blue eyes had lingered when two farm boys had passed them by, their muscles flexing from the bales of hay they carried, his ears perking as their deep voices rang through the air beside him. Atreus had been quite the rest of the day, and Kratos could see the way his gaze would be drawn to men around them. This had set Kratos in a sour mood, glaring with the fire of the rage that used to burn inside of him if he saw any eyes deciding to return the favor.

"Yes. I saw that. What does it matter." Kratos growls, a demand more than a question. 

"So he's growing into a young man. He may be mature enough already, but his body is starting to mature too. And that's going to make him seek others out. You know young lads, I'm sure he'll be sneaking off in the middle of the night to go have a roll in the hay with the b-" Kratos growls in warning, making the head cut himself off. "Sorry, sorry, Point is, I think we'll be seeing his teenage nature blinding him soon, making him seek people out who will already be drawn by his aura."

"So we keep the boy here, make sure no one gets to him-"

Mimir scoffs. "Aye and if someone had told you as a lad to stay in a forest all alone while your willy was going nuts you'da done it?" 

Kratos' lips harden into a line. "Point taken. What do you suggest we do then?"

Mimir seems to grow a little uncomfortable. "Listen here, brother. You aren't going to like what I'm going to say. So promise you won't chuck me off into the forest." 

Kratos just stares at him. "We'll see once I hear what you have to say."

Mimir looks around for a moment, to the sides, and then behind Kratos. "I know about your feelings, brother." He whispers, low and serious. The waves of emotion that cascade through Kratos does nothing to him on the surface, but causes a storm inside. Shame, anger, fear, guilt. 

" _ **You know nothing!**_ " Kratos holds him self back from yelling, not wanting to attract the attention of Atreus. 

"Are you sure about that? I'm not judging, brother. You're Greek after all, Spartan. They were known for their homosexual relationships and penchant for inc-" Kratos slams the axe so hard it destroys the log and the stump with ease.

"What are you saying?!" Kratos knows what he's saying, he's understood. How could he not? He'd hated himself over the deep love that festered inside of him whenever he would look into Atreus' beautiful blue eyes. He tried to conceal the well of emotions, tried to rationalize that it was only the love of a father for his son. But Kratos knew. And so did Mimir. 

"I'm saying, brother, that because the little brother is special, he will need to be with someone who is just as special. No mortal would be strong enough to exist with him like so. And no other God can be trusted. There are those who would lie, cheat, use his trusting nature against him." Mimir warns, voice gentle, knowing that this was quite possibly the touchiest subject they could broach.

"So you would have me be with him? A monster, stained by the ashes of the family I murdered, touching him- who is as pure as the fresh fallen snow?" Kratos asks, his pale hand flexing and catching snow as they fall through the air and land upon his skin. 

Mimir is quiet for a moment before he speaks, the sound of Atreus' laughter echoing in the distance. "I would have you think about it. There is no one else in all the realms who would protect him as you do. Would love him as you do. Would understand him as you do. There is no-" 

" **Enough.** I am done speaking of this." Kratos' tone leaves no room for disagreement. Both his and Mimir's eyes land on Atreus, who is rolling around in the snow with the fox. 

"As you wish, brother. Just keep it in mind."

The sounds of the axe cutting through logs fills the woods once more.


	2. Frozen Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atreus and Mimir have a conversation in the dead of night. One that enlightens both Atreus and Kratos.

The night is still, quiet, only the sounds of a distant owl and the harsh winter winds kicking up outside of the house. Everyone is asleep, well, all- expect for one. Light footsteps pad on the wooden floor, the owner carefully making way over to a chair that was stacked with blankets and a pillow. And atop of the pillow lay Mimir's resting head. Atreus did his best to stay quiet, holding his breath and walking as light as he could. He didn't want to wake his father up. The boy leant down, closer to Mimir and whispering, "Mimir, can I talk-" the sudden awakening jolted the head, making his eyes snap open and mouth open just as fast. Quickly Atreus covered Mimir's mouth with his hand, shushing him quietly. "Shh, you have to be quiet. We can't wake up father." Atreus explains, practically glowing blue eyes meeting the true golden glow of Mimir's. There's a few muffled words against Atreus' hand, making him pull it away.

"Quiet he tells me as he practically bloody jumps me-" Mimir grouses in an extremely quiet tone as Atreus lifts him. He shushs the head again, glancing back and seeing Kratos asleep on his bed, breathing deep and steadily.  He carefully, slowly, tip toes them out of the house and into the winter storm outside. The harsh wind immediately makes Atreus tremble. He should've worn some more layers, but he'd been aiming to get Mimir and get outside as soon as he could. 

"I don't understand why we're standing out in the damn storm when we could be talking in there-"

"He can't hear this." The sound of Atreus' voices makes Mimir quit complaining, looking at the by and seeing how utterly hopeless he looked, defeated. 

"What do you mean? He is your father-"

"He can't know!" Atreus cries, little sparks of red flying up around him briefly. Mimir hums in agreement.

"Ok, ok, little brother. I won't tell him. You have my word." The head promises Atreus. 

Atreus swallows, looks out at the snow swirling in the darkness.  "Its.. it's about father. And me. There's... There's something wrong with me." He whispers.

Mimir has a feeling he already knows what Atreus will say. "I doubt that-"

"There is!" Atreus falls to the snow, Mimir landing in the snow beside him and letting out a cold breath. The boy lifts his head so he's not sitting in the snow that almost covers his chin. "I- I've been- in my dreams I see-"

"You and your father? Together? More than a son and father?" Mimir asks gently.

Atreus' gasps. "H-how did you know?" He asks quietly, fear in his eyes. 

"Don't I know everything, laddie." Mimir smiles, trying to reassure the young God who looks terrified. 

"What do I do, how do I make it stop?" Atreus asks, fingers curling in the fabric of his clothes. 

"You can't stop love, lad. And you can't help your true nature. You are Greek, and a Spartan.  Their history shows an insurmountable amount of incest and homosexuality." The head explains, making the boy's face soften, relax a bit. He feels better, knowing that he couldn't fight it no more than he could fight his Godhood.

"But I don't want to love him like that. He will never feel the same.." Atreus speaks sadly, his eyes falling to the snow as they water. He begins to sniffle, tears freezing on his fair skin from how cold the air is. 

"Never say never, lad." Mimir speaks after a moment, sympathetic eyes on the boy as he cries frozen tears in the dead night of Fimbulwinter. 

Behind Atreus, at the door, stands Kratos. He is quiet, not even breathing as he listens to the conversation take place. He had awoken at the sound of a cry outside, and when he'd spotted both the bed and the chair empty, the father panicked. But upon getting closer to the door Kratos heard their voices and quietly slid up to the doorway where it was open enough to listen. Kratos was shocked, truly. He had not expected to hear these words come from Atreus' mouth. And the way his son cried, feeling ashamed for the feelings he could not control made Kratos want to hold his son and apologize a thousand times over for cursing him with the Spartan nature.

Mimir saw Kratos standing there, eyes moving from the boy's sobbing frame to Kratos. "We ought to go back inside, laddie. You'll catch your death standing out here." He says softly, but is speaking to Kratos. The father quickly but quietly moves further inside, going to lay upon his bed and feign sleep. But he knows he will not sleep anytime soon.

Within a few moments he can hear Atreus enter, sniffling and walking quietly. "Goodnight, Mimir."

"Goodnight, little brother." 

The sounds of soft shifting of sheets fills the quiet air, and eventually Atreus' softer breathes follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypothetically speaking, if a character were to be introduced would you rather it be Jörmungandr (The World Serpent) or Fenrir (Loki's wolf), or both? Let me know in the comments below ;)


	3. A Trip to the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Atreus' birthday, Kratos and him travel to the town for food and Atreus' birthday surprise. Though there is more than that surprise in store for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, this a long one! Thanks to all the support so far guys :) I'm glad you're enjoying this story

Now It’s a day before Atreus’ birthday, and everything is normal. Well, as normal as could be when Kratos now realized the looks Atreus’ would give him- blue eyes flickering between his mouth and his eyes intently, was most likely not as innocent as he thought. Not after he had overheard the conversation between the head and the boy earlier. It was even harder when Kratos realized his own looks were perhaps not as innocent as he tried to convince himself. It made the man feel ill, ashamed in himself. He felt as if he’d failed Atreus again. Sometimes Kratos couldn’t even bring himself to touch Atreus' touch shoulder or back, too disgusted in his tainted hand. The man mostly pushed these feelings below, fighting not to show this to Atreus, especially before his birthday. 

They traveled into town, going to pick out whatever Atreus wanted to eat for his birthday meals. The selections were limited due to the extreme cold, but if you had enough Hacksilver you get the wolf and boar’s meat, even a stag or so if you’re lucky. And there were only few fruits growing as well, a winter apple that was sweet. That was thankfully one of Atreus’ favorites. Kratos did plan on buying candy and melting them on top of the apples, something Mimir had promised would be a good dessert. And thankfully their travels had yielded plenty of Hacksilver. And even if it didn’t, all the shops and vendors in the town loved Atreus, the boy managing to charm everyone with sweet words and kind smile that often resulted in discounts or free food. Kratos knew the reason it was especially effective was that it was real. Atreus was not manipulating or scheming, wasn’t lying. Kratos would argue he is the purest being on this earth. He had met no other that would challenge his thought. 

While they were traveling in for the food, it was not the whole truth. Kratos was also coming to pick up a knife he had commissioned to be made with some of the chains from the blades of Chaos. Atreus had lost the one Kratos made for him when fighting Baldur, and he had expressed extreme disappointment in losing it. So while the boy was gather dinner, Kratos would feign going back to the blacksmith to just pick up his repaired Blades of Chaos. He really couldn’t wait for Atreus to see the new knife. 

“Atreus, take this and get what you would like to eat tomorrow.” Kratos says as they enter the town, turning to the boy and hanging the bag of Hacksilver. Atreus takes it, blinking in surprise. Kratos’ lips pull into a slight smile as he gasps.

“Really, father?” The excitement over food makes his heart warm. He is happy to see that his son had not been hardened by their journey to the peak.

“Yes. I will go to the blacksmith and collect my blades. You get the food and then come straight to me or stay there. Understand?” He asked, placing his hand on Atreus’ shoulder. The boy nods, smiling.

“Yes, sir!” Kratos stands and nods. The boy bounds away, clutching the bag. Kratos makes his way to the blacksmith, and when she sees Kratos.

“Ah, Kratos. Good to see you.” She smiles, taking off her gloves.

“You as well, Waylan.” Kratos nods at the blacksmith. Her work had been amazing, which had nothing short of surprised Kratos. Not because she was a woman, but because her work was a contender with the dwarves’, and she was simply a village woman. Stout and short but muscled from her work, with long brown hair, braided with simple beads that had unknown runes to Kratos carved in them. “Is the dagger ready?”

She grinned, leaning down under the table. “You bet it is, The chains from your blades were a right bitch to work with, but they were no match for **my** hammer.” Waylan boasted, rightfully so. Kratos hummed, amused. 

“I am glad to hear it.” Kratos says, watching as she stands, holding a blue velvet cloth. Wayland hands it to Kratos.

“It should stay sharp through a million a half bodies, but if it doesn’t you bring it back to me and I’ll get her into shape for free.” Waylan assures Kratos.

“Thank you.” Kratos rumbles, carefully unfolding the velvet and revealing the dagger. The handle is made of engraved steal and blue material to help keep grip. The steel crisscrosses across the handle, with runes that Kratos said to engrave “warrior,” “hope,” and “Arteus.” And on the other side of the handle, in the middle is a small piece of the Frost Giant’s heart that fell off in Kratos’ pocket. It’s magic glowed and came off of it in small wisps. The blade was a little larger than the original dagger, with jagged edges on one side. But on one side of it there is a serpent head engraved, and on the other, a wolf. “What are the engravings?” He did not ask for it to be engraved with anything beyond the runes. 

“Decoration. I remember the little squirt going on about the World Serpent this, we saw a wolf on the way here that.” Waylan says fondly, grinning. “Thought he’d enjoy it.”

Kratos nods. “Yes, you are right.” he folds the cloth and tucks it away from sight. “The blades?”

Waylan nods and toss them to Kratos who catches them, hooking them on his back. “Tell the little squirt I said happy birthday.”

Kratos nods, humming. “I will.” he says before turning away, walking back to the vendors. It’s only when the god is more than half way away he realizes he never told Waylan about Atreus’ birthday. He shakes the thought away, walking by the fruit stand and not seeing Atreus. He makes his way past the vegetables, still no sign of him. He sees dead wolves strung up, but no sign of the boy. The father double checks, quickening his pace. “Atreus?” He shouts, ignoring any looks from the passing villagers. 

“Hey! You!” Someone yells. The vegetable vendor, an old man Kratos does not recognize from last time. “You lookin’ for the boy? He went behind the meats with some person, into the forest-” He doesn’t finish his sentence as Kratos is already racing through the town, sprinting behind the vendor and finding a bag of apples, then vegetables, meat, and a set of two footprints. He races ahead, following the prints in the snow. Soon the trees clear and Kratos sees Atreus standing in front of someone, someone bending down and caressing his cheeks. They had a black hood covering their head and casting a shadow upon their face, but Kratos can see long brown, almost black hair. He cannot tell if it if a man or a woman, but he does not care.

“Angrboða- I’ve-I know you- I’ve seen you in my dreams.” Atreus says, almost in awe. He has a hand on this person’s elbow, just holding. 

They seem to like that, laughing happily and nodding, petting his face again. “Of course you have, my darling. So have I. Every night.” They whisper. They lean in close, and so does Atreus, leaning up. Their lips connect and blue sparks begin to fly from their mouth, their face, to Atreus’, traveling up and down his body. It makes wind kick up, so hard the trees shake with fury and the hood flies off their head. Kratos can see them, they have light blue skin, markings up and down their face, and their eyes are closed as they kiss Atreus- kiss his son. He feels a rage like which felt in his old days within him, red sparks indicating his Spartan rage in full force. He screams, so furrious he feels as if might he explode himself. Now the man knows it was not some stupid mortal boy he could simply scare away. No. It was something else. Something that dare touch his son. 

It causes them both to pull away snapping their heads to look at Kratos. Angrboða frowns deeply, their golden yellow eyes bright as they growl. It ps not simple annoyance, no. Kratos feels as though they recognize him, and certainly do not like him. But Kratos doesn’t care, they will be dead soon anyways. He charges, axe out and in his hands, raised high and charged with power as he runs so fast he’s sure he’s melting snow beneath his feet. As the axe closes in on Angrboða, Atreus jumps in front and throws his hands out, yelling. “ ** _NO, FATHER!,_** Kratos has to stop so hard and fast his feet dig holes intro the earth beneath them. The axe is only an inch from the bridge of Atreus’ nose. Kratos’ rage immediately dies, he’s panting, heart pounding like a storm inside of him. If he hadn’t stopped in time, if he hadn’t, if- 

“They are not hurting me!” He shouts, anger in his eyes on his face. Kratos can’t speak for a moment and then almost yells back. 

“You are a child!” 

“I am almost 16, and a God!” Atreus yells, angry. 

“He is more powerful than you or I or anybody else in this world. You do best to treat him as such an not like an idiot-“ Angrboða hisses, which makes Kratos growl in fury. 

“DO NOT SPEAK!” He huffs, hands shaking from the anger. 

“Just let them go, father!” Atreus demands from Kratos, unyielding as he stands between them with his arms spread. “I will not let you hurt them.” The wind is brutal, whipping hard around them as the sky darkens. 

Angrboða gently touches Atreus’ shoulder. “Loki, my love, I am sorry to leave you again. But I must go.” The golden eyes with narrowed diamond slits stare into Kratos with a harsh look. “You take care of him or I will hunt you down and reign every sorrow and horror upon you. Do **not** let him be bound.” They growl before stepping away. Kratos shouts and produces his blades, throwing one so it is aimed above Atreus’ shoulder and to the person leaving. But Atreus takes his bow and knocks it down, allowing Angrboða to go, disappearing into the snow that whips around. 

“ **Atreus! They could have hurt you! Taken you! What would you have done?! They were not a mortal! They could have done anything to you!** ” he shouts, leaning down to take his son’s shoulders and shake them. 

********

********

“They didn’t, father! They said they loved me! They were sad, crying!” He shouts back. 

"Gods lie!' 

“AUGH!” Atreus shouts and shakes off his father’s hands, stomping away to collect the bags of food. 

Where are you going?! This discussion is not over!” Kratos demands, gathering his weapons and quickly following Atreus. 

“Is it for me!” Atreus says with a petulant and stubborn tone. Kratos doesn’t understand why Atreus can’t see how stupid and dangerous that was. Anything could have happened to him, and it makes Kratos sick with worry and well- jealousy, thinking about what could have happened. They kissed Atreus, and Kratos was sure more would have happened had he not come sooner. They walk to the house, Kratos’ hard eyes on the boy. He’s calming down a bit as they continue. A bit. But he’s still angry. Not necessarily at Atreus but at Angrboða, himself as well. He would not leave Atreus’ side again. He could not. 

Atreus sped ahead into the house, slamming the door with his foot and making Kratos sigh. He opens it and closes it behind him a little more gentile. The boy drops the food and immediately beelines, moving to walk past Kratos who holds out his hand and pushes him back. The boy glares with anger in his blue eyes, stepping back. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kratos asks. 

Atreus crosses his arms. “Outside.” 

"I do not think so." 

Atreus stares hard at him and shouts, stomping back to his bed and sitting down. 

Mimir blinks, looking between them with nervous glowing eyes from his spot on the chair. “U-uhm.. laddie, how about we do a language lesson? You’ve been doing so well learning so far, you’ll be able to have a full blown chat with Jörmungandr in no time!” He tries to diffuse the tension, knowing something was wrong. It didn’t take all the knowledge in the world to catch that. 

Atreus waits for a moment before sighing softly. “Yeah, sure.” He says, getting up and taking Mimir’s head to the table. Kratos watches them go, and the begins to put away the food. The day’s events weigh heavy on his mind and heart, and he knows it does for Atreus as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend you may not want to Google the characters I've brought in unless you want potential spoilers for this story. Either way it is up to you and I don't mind :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support ❤


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atreus' birthday comes, and along with it, knowledge that will not only change them but the world as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one! Hopefully this will be a good surprise for those of you unfamilar with the Norse mythology. :)

The morning of Atreus’ birthday does not start well. Just barely dawn, though it was still dark like the night, the boy awoke in a cold sweat, a sick nausea running through his stomach. He rolls over and stumbles out of bed, falling on the floor but catching himself as he runs over to a nearby empty bucket that needed to be refilled with water. Atreus fell to his knees and vomited into the bucket, gasping for breath. This awoke Kratos and Mimir, the head calling out with a worried voice- “Laddie?”

“Atreus-“ Kratos’ voice rumbled from sleep and worry as he pushed off the bed and rushed over to his son’s side in quick strides, kneeling and placing his hand upon the boy’s trembling back. “Boy, what is wrong?” He asks, eyes narrowed with fear, flashbacks of how sickly and pale he looks in Kratos’ arms when he’d fallen ill on their journey.

“I-“ Whatever Atreus might say was cut off by a violent cough and another wave of sickness, forcing him to lean over the bucket and cough. Sweat beaded on his skin, hair sticking to his forehead. 

“Get it out, little brother. You’ll feel better.” Mimir encouraged with a sympathetic tone, watching the scene. 

“Head, what is happening?” Kratos demands, tone harsh but his hand on Atreus’ the complete opposite. He gently rubbed the boy’s back, wishing to help soothe his suffering however he could. To be a parent and helpless watch your child suffer- there was no worse torture besides losing them. Those fears happened to go hand in hand, only making Kratos feel equally sick with worry.

“Probably just a cold-“ Mimir starts, but Kratos shakes his head.

“Gods do not get mortal sicknesses. And he has not had the sickness from before in ages.” Kratos knows it can not simply be a cold. He was not simply a God, but a giant too. And Kratos had never once seen Faye sick in the time they’d been together.

Atreus straightens up and Kratos quickly fetches a cloth, returning so Atreus can use it to wipe his mouth, which he does, while Mimir says in a quiet tone. “Then.. I do not know, brother.” 

“You claim to know everything yet you can not tell me why he is sick?!” Kratos is beginning to get angry. He knows Mimir does not deserve it, Kratos is simply lashing out out of worry and desperation for his son’s safety. 

“Father, I’m ok.” Atreus promises Kratos softly, reaching out to put a hand on his scarred arm. The father stills, visibly letting tension out of his muscles as he sighs deeply, placing a hand on Atreus’ cheek. 

“You worry me.” Kratos’ voice never sounded smaller, more broken. His brows furrowed, expression nothing but worry and a protective look. It is not meant to make Atreus feel bad or guilty. It was simply the truth. Kratos was constantly worried for Atreus, now more than ever.

“I don’t mean to worry you, I’m sorry. But I’m ok, really. It was.. probably just something I ate.” Atreus shrugs a bit. Kratos does not agree but lets it go. 

“Hm. Can you walk?” He asks. Atreus nods and stands. “Lay back down, rest. I will be back.” He says, watching the boy walk back to the bed and ly on his side, curling up. Kratos takes the bucket and walks over to the large barrel of water. They had their personal well, though the water was frozen, Kratos used his blades to melt through the ice into water whenever they would need to refill the barrel. It was cold now due to the air around them, but that was good. He cleaned out the bucket, wetting a cloth and retrieving some water before he returned to Atreus’ bed. “Here.”

Atreus turned onto his back and sat up, taking the water and quickly downing it. The cold was refreshing and helped ease him. “Thank you.” He says, gratefully. Kratos just nods, taking the water when he is done and laying the cloth upon Atreus’ forehead while placing the bucket beside his bed, just in case. “I’m sure I don’t need the bucket, I won’t get sick again-“

“I would rather you not have to run out of bed in case.” Kratos says, moving to sit back on the bed. Atreus just nods in understanding. He falls asleep fast, and Kratos does not. He can’t. He continues to cast worried glances Atreus’ way, doing chores around the house before eventually making breakfast. The day goes on and Atreus does not get sick again. But in his worry, he forgets to give Atreus the knife. 

A few days later the sun comes out, not a lot, and it is still snowing, but enough to lighten up the forest and shine off the snow that covers the trees. Kratos is inside, fixing up a hole in the roof from an unfortunate arrow misfiring incident. The boy is outside, gathering firewood. Things had calmed down between them. Kratos didn’t have it in him to be angry anymore, not when Atreus had still sporadically threw up until today. He claimed to be fine still, and Mimir continued to have no idea what was happening. But the father felt in his bones something was amiss, and not like the regular sickness from before. 

“It’s goddamn bloody cold, it is. Why couldn’t it be Fimbulsummer instead? Or Fimbulspring? Hell, Fibulautumn would even be better than this!” Mimir grumbled from where he sat on the chair. 

Kratos rumbled as he stepped off the chair and pushed it back to the table. “I do not know. You tell me.” He says, laying down his tools. Through the silence an utterly blood curling scream can be heard from outside the door. It’s Atreus.

“ ** _FATHER!!"_** Atreus wails, Kratos grabbed Mimir and rushed out of the house, shouting his son’s name in terror. The boy is on his knees in the snow, wood logs scattered from where he dropped them. Clutching his stomach, panting and letting our scared noises. Kratos falls to the ground beside him, reaching out to grab his shoulders after setting Mimir down in the snow. 

“ATREUS!! Boy, what is it?! What’s happening?!” He yells, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears as his son whimpers. He had never seen the boy so afraid.

“I don’t know! There’s something wrong with me! There’s something- inside me!!” Atreus yells, fat tears rushing down his face. It makes Kratos’ heart drop.

“What? What do you mean-“

“Something inside of me is _**moving**_!” Atreus looks at his stomach in horror, confusion, he feels just as scared as his father, not understanding what is happening. 

“It had to have been Angrboða, they must have-“ Kratos hears Mimir gasp from where he sits in the snow.  
“Did you say Angrboða?” He asks in disbelief, Kratos looking over at him with a hard stare.

“You know of them?! Who are they!” The father demands, Atreus even wipes his face, looking at the head.

“Angrboða.. they are Loki’s.. well, some say wife, some say husband.” He explains, watching their faces twist in confusion. “They’re a Jötunn Giant.” He adds on.

“I thought the Giants were dead besides Atreus and The Serpent.” Kratos says, confused. 

“Apparently not. But Loki hasn't been seen or heard from in ages. Its one of the things Odin tortured me about. Why was Angrboða here? What did they want with Atreus?” Mimir asks, feeling as if he is missing something. 

"They- they called me Loki. They said they loved me and they were so happy to see me again.” Atreus explains softly, Kratos gritting his teeth as he thinks of them. 

“And they kissed him, then disappeared.” He adds. 

Mimir’s eyes widen. He eventually chuckles. “Boy, when I said you changed everything- I didn’t realize how right I was! Hoo-hoo, Odin have mercy on me. I never saw this one coming!’ Laughs the head incredulously, making anger grow in Kratos.

“ **What is happening to him!!**!!" He shouts, voice booming and making birds fly off the trees from the force of the demanding shout. 

“O-oh right, uhm, well. This one is a doozy so, hang on alright?” The head stutters before clearing his throat. “Loki, Atreus- which doesn’t actually surprise me after all- is beginner of Ragnarök. But it is not just him. Loki has two children with him that are vital to this. Jörmungandr. The World Serpent, and Fenrir- The Great Beast. So.. as crazy as it may sound.. I would believe that Atreus is.. well..”

“Pregnant?” Atreus asks, blinking, face utterly shocked. He seems to be processing this, gulping and looking down at his stomach. 

“Try not to be scared, laddie. This was meant to happen, Well not for hundreds upon hundreds of years but, like I said, you’ve changed everything.” Mimir smiles.

Atreus blinks, no longer crying and eventually says eith a dawn of realization“I’m not scared. This is amazing! The World Serpent is _**my**_ son! That’s why I was able to talk to him when Baldur was attacking us!” Kratos cannot comprehend the relief, he's still reeling from the conclusion of his son bearing.. children. 

“Aye, and why he liked you two so much when I was talking to him. He remembered his family!” Mimir's ehtusiam is great, as if he's excited to know this. "Imagine, the baby World Serpent and Great Wolf! In all my years I've never-" 

Kratos tunes the rambling out. He cannot believe it. Atreus. His son. He’s pregnant. Not just with a child, but with a snake and wolf. It had to happen apparently, but he still felt like he was having a wild dream. “The World Serpent is as large as the world, is it not? It will kill him when he- when it-“ Kratos can’t say it, can’t say the words.

“Everything starts out as a baby, brother. So will they. But.. when the time comes for them to be born, you will probably have to cut open his stomach and remove them.” Mimir says, making Kratos’ eyes widen. 

“What!? I will not!” Kratos shouted, horrified by the idea of even coming close to Atreus with a knife.  
“You must, brother, otherwise they will grow and tear him apart from the inside out, but he will survive the process if you do-“

“If you don’t, I will.” Atreus says simply, looking at his father. He doesn’t look scared, nervous, nothing, he looks calm. Content even. “Mother knew, she knew this would happen, on the walls- I’m not dead. I’m walking with a wolf, Fenrir.” He tries to reassure his father, Kratos swallowing and taking a breath. Atreus is confident, and so far, Atreus seemed to just _know_ things. Like Faye did. Kratos needed to start accepting it.

“Atreus. You are just a child. How are you supposed to be a parent so soon? You are already a Giant and a God, that is burden enough for a lifetime.” Kratos speaks, quiet.

“He’s plenty capable brother. Besides, it’s not like two tykes running around, it’ll be much different than that. And besides, aren’t we here to help him?” Mimir asks, looking to Kratos. The God search Atreus’ face, closing his eyes. He squeezes Atreus’ shoulder. 

“It is not as if we can change it now. What’s done is done, and apparently it was written to be so. I know you are capable, I believe in your strength. I just wished for you to be a child a little while longer.” He just wanted Atreus to live a child’s life for as long as he could. But it seemed that fantasy was gone. 

“I haven’t been a child for a long time, father.” Atreus replies softly, reaching a hand out to hold his father’s elbow, making Kratos shiver.

“You’re right.” Kratos nods, before standing. “Let us go inside. It is not good for you to be in the cold like this.” Atreus nods and stands, leaning down to grab the wood. “No, you do not carry anything heavy. I will do it.”

“But-“

“Not because you are weak, but because it wouldn’t be good for the-“ Babies? Beasts? 

“Jörmungandr and Fenrir?” Atreus asks, picking Mimir up as Kratos takes the wood logs into his arms and lets out a rumble of agreement.

“Yes.”

Atreus nods in understanding, following Kratos inside. It was going to take Kratos a long time to process this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind mpreg, and I'm sure no one expected this turn of events haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways
> 
> And I hope you guys don't mind the faster pace! I want the story but I also want to have it get along and not stall! I do promise Kratos and Atreus' relationship will be thoroughly explored haha


	5. γέννηση

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jörmungandr and Fenrir grow fast, Atreus and Kratos' relationship grows closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support so far! I'm having lots of fun writing this :)

"They will grow fast, I imagine. Considering their conception was certainly sped up by a couple hundreds years or so! I can't say for certain when now, but I know that it will be fast." Mimir hums from his spot beside the fire, not too close, but close enough to warm his flesh. Kratos is preparing the fire for dinner, having asked when they can expect the arrival of the snake and wolf. 

"I need to get a basket or something for them. Or build a little bed." Atreus hums in thought, where he is cleaning his bow.

"Why?" Kratos asks, kneeled down.

"Because... they're gonna be babies, They;ll need a place to sleep." Atreus responds, as if his father had just asked what the weather was, blinking and furrowing his brow.

"They are going to be animals." The father replies, not turning to look at his son.

"They are going to be my children." Atreus' tone hardens, taking offense to Kratos' words. He'd already loved the World Serpent greatly when they'd met him. And love built for Fenrir as well just the same.

Kratos hummed. "Go and fetch the stag meat." Atreus stands and leaves the house to gather the meat from the box kept out in the snow.

"You ought to give him the knife by, maybe get him in your favor a bit more. Can't exactly win him over by insulting his-"

"Win him over?" Kratos asks, turning his head. 

"Just saying, best not get on his bad side." Mimir says and then doesn't speak again. Kratos does agree on giving the knife though, and stands, going to grab the hidden knife wrapped in velvet. He walks into the snow, spotting Atreus walking toward the house holding a bag.

"Atreus. I have something for you." Kratos comes to kneel in front of Atreus, holding out the gift and taking the bag. The son curiously unfolds the velvet and gasps as he sees the knife. "It is made from the chains of my blades." He explains as Atreus gently runs the tips of his soft fingers over the handle, the runes, the engravings. 

"It's beautiful, father, thank you." The boy says, his eyes water. He blinks tears away and wipes at his eyes. "You had it say Loki?" He asks, curiously. His father rarely if ever called him that. Kratos' expression matches the confusion. 

"I did not." He replies.

"Right here, see? Loki." Atreus points to the lone rune one said. "It says warrior, hope, Loki." 

Kratos' eyebrows furrow. "I said to put hope, warrior, and Atreus. I did not even ask for the serpent or wolf. Though now.. now I understand." Kratos thinks of the blacksmith. She certainly knew more than she let on.

"Still, I love it, father." Atreus smiles, hooking it into his belt. Kratos sets the bag down and gently takes his shoulder. He stares into Atreus' eyes, getting lost in the beautiful, bright blue of them. "Father? What is it??"

Kratos leans forward and presses their forehead together, closing his eyes and taking a soft breath through his nose. He can smell the boy. He smells like the forest, the rain, the wind, sunlight. It makes Kratos feel safe, home. It feels right, and he wishes to never let the boy go. "Nothing, son. I am sorry I was late giving you your birthday gift." 

Atreus doesn't speak for a moment as well before he leans forward and wraps his arms around Kratos, holding tightly. "It's ok. Thank you." He says softly. Kratos hugs him back, enjoying the feeling of his son in his arms. Kratos eventually forces himself to stand. 

"Come. Let us make dinner." Atreus nods and follows Kratos along. 

The days go by and surprisingly, Atreus does not feel different, besides the occasional spells of nausea and the intense hunger he nearly always had. And sometimes he would feel them move inside of him, which still freaked him out a bit. He didn't tell his father whenever it happened because he knew the man grew worried when he knew. He could see it in the way he tensed and stared, quiet. The boy was practicing the language of the Giant's, sitting on his bed and scribbling in the blank pages of the journal. He was a natural at it, though now he understood why. 

The door opens and in walks Kratos, holding a large basket in his hands. "Atreus." he says. closing the door. The boy looks up at him, setting down the journal and sliding off his bed to walk over to Kratos. "This.. is the cradle me and your mother used for you when you were a baby. Use it for Fenrir and Jörmungandr" He instructs, handing it to him. The boy smiles and takes it, his fingers resting over Kratos' larger ones, but not moving. 

"Thank you, father. I love it." Atreus says, eventually taking the cradle. He moves to set it down near his bed, smiling all the way as he thinks about how awesome it's going to be when they're finally here. 

"Are you scared, laddie?" Mimir asks, watching the boy prepare the basket. Kratos turns his head in intrigue, but pretends to busy himself hanging up his weapons.

"No, not anymore." Atreus replies. "On our journey we went through way scarier things. And we survived. I'll survive this."

Kratos feels a sense of pride inside of him. Atreus truly was special. "In Sparta," Kratos began, drawing attention to him as he looked to the blades. "women were revered as warriors because of childbirth. They were considered warriors because childbirth is like a personal war. We would wait until they were at least 18 before allowed to bear children, because we knew how dangerous it was. You have faced a great many challenges on the journey before, and if you were not a warrior before you will most certainly be a warrior afterward."

Atreus listened, turned to his father and stood, he wasn't sure what to say. "I couldn't have done it without you, father." Kratos doesn't speak. Just rumbles and continues on. So Atreus kneels back to work on the cradle.

Kratos doesn't know how long it had been, he'd lost track of the days. But eventually it grew... normal. Well, he still had a fierce protective feeling inside of him whenever he though of Atreus, especially in his vulnerable state. They rarely went into the town, and when they did Kratos kept Atreus right beside him, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

Kratos continued to have dreams. Dreams of holding Atreus close to his chest in the night, small back pressed against him, holding the boy protectively. His hand would be splayed out on his stomach, and sometimes he would feel the movement beneath his fingers. When it happened he would either awaken with a worried feeling, and as time went on, the dream would simply continue. When he woke up he was always curled on his side with one hand holding onto the sheets, reflexively grasping for what was not there. It always hurt at first, a longing to reach out for the boy. But he would pull his hand back, taking a breath and sitting up to collect his thoughts. Just as Kratos did now, looking over to see Atreus on his back. The father had expected his stomach to grow, especially if he truly held the serpent and the wolf inside of him. But the boy looked the same, perhaps slightly bigger but he wondered if that was just normal growth. He certainly wasn't a small man himself. 

Kratos stands, makes his way as silent as he can to the fire. He doesn't want to wake Atreus, he needs all the rest he can get. Kneeling beside the fire, Kratos gathers some meat to cook for breakfast. Large pale fingers curl around sticks of metal, skewering the chunks of meat on it. The fire burns and he sticks the meat beside the flames. Behind him he hears Atreus began to shift, making soft noises of awakening. Kratos isn't surprised he awakes as food begins to cook. "Good morning." He says in greeting.

((Just a wanring, the birth scene is going to get graphic. So if you'd like to skip it I will put another note letting you know when it's over!))

"..morning.." Atreus mumbles, though he sounds off. Kratos guesses from sleep. "I don't feel so good." Or not.

"There is a bucket beside the bed." Kratos reminds him, thinking that he would just throw up. This is confirmed by the sound of Atreus beginning to heave. But it becomes different. He's not throwing up, he's heaving, gasping for breath. Kratos stands, turning to see Atreus on his hands and knees, violently heaving. 

" **Atreus!** " "Lad!" Kratos and Mimir both yell at the same time. Atreus coughs, shouting in pain as one hand clutches at his stomach.

" _ **Ahh!!**_ Father!" Atreus shouts between gags, Kratos rushing forward to Atreus' bed. 

"What is happening?!" Kratos asks feverishly, hands hovering nervously, unsure if he should touch Atreus.

"J-J" Atreus heaves hard, the sound rough, like it's tearing his chest apart. 

"Jörmungandr. He's coming-"

" _γέννηση_..." Kratos whispers, fear in his heart. He does not know what to do. He doesn't know how to get the snake out without killing his son. "Atreus- I don't- what do I do-" He begs his son desperately, eyes searching his coughing form, violently shaking. After a moment, Kratos sees the head of snake begin to emerge from his mouth. The sight is nothing less than horrifying to Kratos. It continued to slither out, body pale with slightly darker grey scales along the top. Atreus began to choke hands clawing at the bed in distress.

"Pull it out, brother!" Mimir shouts, springing Kratos into action. He reaches forward and grabs the snake's body closest to Atreus' lips, careful not to crush it as he pulls the snake out of Atreus' mouth. The snake is as long as the boy's bow, and it's eyes open, revealing golden hues and diamond slits. It begins to speak as it stares into Kratos' eyes, words the god does not know. But he feels a wave of energy flow through him, life, like when he heals his wounds. He feels his body revitalize, and Kratos can see the pale on his hands fade ever so slightly. Even the scars lighten a shade. Mimir breathes in awe as he watches. "By the gods.."

Jörmungandr speaks once more before he slides out of Kratos' hands and onto the bed. "What did he say?" Kratos asks, looking to Mimir.

"I cannot erase your past, but your sins are forgiven. As thanks, I give you the gift of another life." Mimir recounts. "By the looks of ya, it looks like he knocked off a few years! No offense intended." Kratos doesn't have time to question as Atreus gasps and groans, crying out and gripping his stomach. 

This word Jörmungandr speaks in the small voice Kratos understands. "Feeeeenriiiaaaaaah..." Kratos lays Atreus on his back gently, pulling up his tunic to reveal his pale stomach that is- pulsating. The skin is moving, like something is kicking around inside. Kratos' shaky hands reach for Atreus' blade, holding it in the air near the boy's lightly scarred skin. "Father! Make it stop! Please!! It hurts!!" Atreus screams, clawing at his stomach.

"Atreus!! Stop!! You'll hurt yourself!!" Kratos begs. His hand is shaking uncontrollably, he'd never felt such fear in his life. How could Kratos cut open his stomach. He couldn't do it-

" _ **DO IT!!**_ " Atreus shouts, eyes glowing as they stare into Kratos'. But the man cannot. So Atreus throws out his hands to grip Kratos' wrist and pull it down. Kratos' heart drops and blood runs cold as blood spills over the pale skin and opened. Kratos gasps for breath as Atreus tosses the knife away. 

Finally Kratos moves his hands, pressing in and feeling wet fur under his hands. He pulls the small wolf pup out, it is completely stained crimson which brings attention to the prominent blue eyes. A match to Atreus'. He sets the wolf down, though it is bigger than an average wolf pup. But he does not have the time for that. Kratos is quick to grab bandages, wrapping them around Atreus' stomach to cover the wound and bring it together. The boy is panting, barely awake. But he is alive. "Stay awake, Atreus." He begs lightly, taking a deep breath as he presses a hand upon Atreus' stomach. "I promised, I promised I would never leave you alone. In the forest, when we first left, remember? So you cannot leave me either." Kratos insists, touching Atreus' face with blood stained hands. The boy's eyes cease to glow and he blinks up at his father.

"I'm... okay." And with that, he passes out. 

(( Birth scene over! ))

"Atreus? Atreus!" Kratos shakes the boy, making Jörmungandr hiss and Fenrir to growl.

"He is alright, brother. Let him sleep." Mimir says, Kratos hesitating before he pulls his hands away. He stands and looks to the snake which is curled close to Atreus' face, eyes closed now. Fenrir is licking his paws. Kratos reaches over and grabs Fenrir, ignoring the pup beginning to squirm and growl. 

"Calm down." Kratos grumbles, having a stare down with the blue eyes that look petulant, reminding him just like Atreus when he argued with Kratos. Fenrir lets out another growl, a mix with a bark. If he spoke wolf he'd think the pup was backtalking him. He comes to the barrel of water and sits Fenrir insides, holding him with one hand while the other washed through the fur. Atreus' blood stained the water as it was cleaned. Kratos set the wolf down and grabbed a soft piece of cloth, drying the fur. He turned his head in annoyance as it shook and spread droplets of pink water through the air. Mostly clean, Fenrir's fur was an auburn color, like Atreus' hair but darker, a long strip on the top of its back a darker shade- like Atreus had the shorter hair the was lighter on the sides, and the darker top, along with his paws. He truly looked like Atreus' son somehow without being human. 

"Come." Kratos says, walking over to the beds, hearing the light taps of paws following him. "Lay in the cradle." He instructs, turns to watch the wolf while pointing at the object. Fenrir blinks at him, then turns away and jumps onto Atreus' bed. "Cradle." He reiterates, staring at the wolf. He blinks back, then circles the empty spot nearest to Atreus' legs a few times before laying down. He huffs a breath through his nose, closes his eyes, and lays his head upon Atreus' thigh. Kratos sighs as well, moving to wash his hands in the already bloody water and dry them off. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. Mimir was right, he did look a few years young. Kratos' beard was no longer greying in certain areas, wrinkles had disappeared, and in general he looked younger. Not extremely so, but K ratos could also feel it. His body felt refreshed, like it had years ago, before Atreus was born. 

Kratos couldn't believe it. He felt... relieved. Not in the way that he was worried even though he had been. He was relieved in way that felt like weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Jörmungandr had said Kratos' sins were forgiven. And he could feel it. Kratos felt like a new man.

"Well, that was certainly exciting." Mimir says after minutes of silence. Kratos turns, comes to Atreus' side and gently caresses the side of his face. 

"Goodnight." Kratos speaks quietly, laying down upon the bed and closing his eyes, the wave of exhaustion hitting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> γέννηση - Greek for "Birth"  
> Feeeeenriiiaaaaaah - "Fenrir"


End file.
